Mrs. Hummel
Mrs. Hummel was Burt Hummel's wife and Kurt Hummel's mother. She died when Kurt was eight years old. Her name, her appearance, and how she met death is all unknown. There is speculation that her name was Elizabeth because Kurt's middle name is Elizabeth. Burt believes that Kurt's biological mother is there watching over them as shown in Preggers, and it is assumed that he is a Christian because in Furt; Burt and Carole got married in a Church. However, Kurt is an atheist, as revealed in Grilled Cheesus, and so believes that his mother only lives through the impacts she has made in her life on earth. Biography Season One Preggers She was first mentioned in the season one episode, Preggers, when Burt told Kurt that he wished Kurt's mom was at the game. He said that she would have been proud of Kurt. Hell-O Kurt very possibly inherited impressive musical and vocal ability from his mother. In the episode Hell-O, when Will asks the glee-clubbers how they answer the phone, Kurt answers, "No, she's dead; this is her son", morbidly referencing her death, and also showing that he sounds like she did when she was alive. Ballad Kurt tells Finn that there is an old dresser of his mother's that still smells like her perfume. Kurt says that sometimes he just lies down in the room and smells her. Laryngitis It is revealed that until Carole, Burt has not dated anyone since Kurt's mother died, marking an eight year span of Burt being without a woman in his life. Wheels She is depicted to have been a wonderful wife and mother, as well as a strong person. In Wheels, Burt says that Kurt is strong like his mother. In Sexy, Burt associates Kurt's compassion and moral fortitude to his mother when speaking to Blaine Anderson about whether Kurt needs to have 'The Talk' with his father. Season Two Grilled Cheesus Kurt says that when he was eight, he felt like his life was over when his mother was being lowered into the ground, and later in the episode, a younger Kurt and Burt are seen via flashback visiting her grave. Furt Burt calls her the "love of his life," saying it killed him inside that not only did he become a widow, but that Kurt also lost his mother. Original Song While burying Pavarotti, Blaine asked Kurt if the burial reminded him of his mother's burial, to which Kurt tells him that the casket was bigger, but it was otherwise the same. Season Four Glee, Actually Burt arrives in New York for Christmas as a surprise to Kurt and Rachel, he also brings a tree and some gifts. When they place the tree down, Burt explains to Rachel that Mrs. Hummel always bought the tree and he always told Mrs. Hummel to wait till he got home from work to buy it but she never could. The first Christmas after Kurt's mom died, Burt totally forgot about it, not until he saw a little Kurt hanging his own version of a small Christmas ornament on his window shade on Christmas Eve. Kurt listens as he walks towards the box of ornaments and grabs a perfume bottle ornament and says he loves how she smelled. So after the events of hanging the ornament on the window shade, Burt went to buy a tree at a Christmas sale and it was Kurt's first smile since his mother died. Rachel gets all teary but Kurt tells her off by saying "No tears on Christmas Eve!" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Stubs